Maple Leaf Skip Drops
by Starshine - Hobo Princess
Summary: A series of oneshots from the Kokiri Forest, featuring charaters such as Saria, Link, Mido, Navi, The Great Deku Tree and of couse The Great Deku Sprout. Charater pairing are randomly cut and pasted together, due to the fact that... Well you'll see. :
1. The Battle of Kappa

**Discaimer: I don't own Zelds, so DON'T SUE ME!  
(Based on the little picture carved on the bottem of Link's tree house)  
I didn't write this by myself my friend and I wrote it together so he needs some of the credit , enjoy!**

Twas a stormy winters evening, every Kokiri sleeping quietly in there bed, not knowing of the impending doom. 

The evil kappa monster prowled restlessly in it's lair, hungry after the long storm, that had raged for the past few days. It crawled out to feed it's hungering stomach.

The kappa walked quietly seeking flesh, It searched and searched. Not finding it's meal for the cold had made all the animals seek shelter from the bitter cold. Then it reached the Kikirian's Forest, The fresh smell of fresh blood filled it's nostrils.

Loud thudding footsteps approached the village, the guardian fairies in panic attemped to arouse the sleeping kokiri children. The thudded grew louder as many panic stricken children filled the Deku Tree's grove, rushing to find safety under his comforting branches.

Though many faster sleepers remained in there huts, on but one crushed under the monsters razor clawed feet, and sacrificed to it's hungering appetite. Many watched as those they played with, fought with, loved and gaurded died and were eaten by the hideouse monster. Tears flowed from aany a child's face.

"We must do something, Link" Saria said shivering under the cold night air, tears glistened upon her cheek.

"Indeed, we must do something" Link said as he picked up his Deku Sheild and The tribe Sword.

"Come Saria, you must take up your bow. So that I might slice, and you pierce it's skins with your arrows.

" Saria wiped away her tears and slowly nodded her head. She grabbed her bow and buckled her quiver.

Togther they raced along the path side by side till they reached the village,

They saw the Kappa trying to get into one of the half smashed houses of the village.

Mido screamed in terror as the huge teeth snapped at him, he jumped aside barely avoiding it's razor sharp teeth.

"Back Off Fiend of Evil! Leave the poor boy alone!" Saria shouted "Yeah what she said!" Link added.

Mido gazed up tears of joy rolled down his face. "At long lost, You have come to rescue me!" Mido's words sung out bitter hope, "Yes, we have, fond youth" Link shouted heroically.

"NOT YOU! SARIA!" Shouted the young lad, "oh" Link muttered unsheathing his sword, Saria notched an arrow to her bow then gave Mido the, What-The-Heck-Are-You-Looking-At.

Link dashed toward the monster thrusting its sword into the lizard monsters tough scales. Then swung again his sword slashing it leaving cuts along its side.

Saria let loose arrow after arrow peircing it's neck and forehead.

The monster roared in distress at its preys feirosity of attack, it swung it's tail around sending Saria and Link flying.

Link recovered rather easily standing up picking up his sword, dashing at the monster again.

Saria stumped to her feet regaining her ground, her vision doubled.

She blinked as her vision began to return "Are you alright?" asked Kalo, her gaurdian fairy.

"Fine..." She mutter notching her bow thankfully a safer distance from the monster then before.

Link dodged to avoid being his by its flailing tail a second time, then slashed at its side once more.

It screeched, clawing at him, the claw gashed deeply into his skin along his arm and torso, he ignored the burning pain that now enveloped him.

Slashing again this time sinking deeply into its stomach, causing it to let loose and agonizing cry of defeat, arrows flew in hitting it's neck side and left eye.

Links sword clattered to the ground as he clutched his wounded arm.

The monsters tail swung towards him sending him flying once again, this time he landed centimeters from Saria who pulled up his limp body cradling him in her arm. Kalo spun around Link spilling fairy dust on him, numbing the pain, as he blinked his eyes open as Saria helped him to his feet.

Then Mido ran screaming toward Saria "You Saved Me! Now I Shall Love You Dear Saria Forever!" He Cried running towards her.

Until Link said "Hey" then tripped him causing Mido to land face down in the cold muddy grass.

"She's Mine!" Link said, Mido groaned "Aw, man..." he grumbled picking himself up.

They turned to look at the defeated monster, orange pulp oozed like blood from its dead body, they were safe now.

Light peaked over the hills, Kira and Liya ran up to Link engulfing him in a hug.

Causing him to whimper in pain. The twins chimmered bittersweetly "You saved us!" the rest of the Kokiri filled the Meadow.

Mido stomped back to his half destroyed hut and sat down on his bed "Humf, how come he gets all the glory and Saria!" he grumbled.

-Game Over-


	2. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own zelda, don't sue me I disclamed!****  
**

Her emerald hair falls round her shoulder like drops of water so smooth and silky. Her soft dark eyes, are brown like the earth I cling to, she's so beautiful. I watch her as each day she comes, and covers me with life essence. The liquid runs straight into the earth as I absorb in the energy. Who'd have ever thought water so powerful? I am but a sprout, but the ruler of this forest no less. I remember nothing of my past life, I gain glimpses of what once was. But all the knowledge that was to beheld, is now gone. Somehow I feel as though part of me is missing, yet the more I learn the more seems to be lost. Each day as I watch this nimble being with her soft flighty steps, I grow to understand a world beyond my own. 

Each day since as long as I have existed, she has come to wisper tearful words to me. About the world she lives in, at first I chould not understand her, but soon I began to look past the words and into her soul. I did not know how I did it, but I did. I knew what she was saying then, as she weeped with worry over her lost lover. Her closest friend since his childhood, she had practically raised him. But then he had to leave, and he had not come back. My heart ached for the poor girl. I tried to speak to her, tell her that everything was fine and that he would be back soon. But the words would not form, for I had no mouth. She left again, and two boys came, laughing and chattering about me, in one's hand thin black stick. Underneath my eyes they drew, I could not see what they were doing but it felt as though they were gutting off my skin. 

Though they only removed one spot, I shouted at them to leave me. At once I was startled to find that the words had escaped my mind. The spot they had placed upon me had become my lips, a whole that cut stratght to my soul. The next day she came, the next day I spoke, that day is this day. When she weeps by my side, nothing in the world could compair to her grief, I wanted to help her. "What is wrong my child?" I ask her, "Oh, Great Deku Tree, what should I do. He said that he would return within a fortsnight, but seasons have passed and he has not returned. My love, my friend, what ever shall I do?" she weeps. "What is it you wish.." I ask her thinking only of what I might do, for she has tended to me ever day since my first waking moment. 

"I wish to leave, to go out into the unknown and find him. I cannot live without him. I feel as though my very soul is gone when I am without him." She wishes to leave the forest, a punishment for all but she, to grow old and die is the punishment for thoughs who break the rules of the Great Deku Tree. The would be stripped of their abilities and there everlasting life and cast into the world. Such a cruelty to make her live with such pain. I wrap my roots around her body, and send her the only thing I know might set her free of her misurey. A static feeling runs though me, my mind growing numb. Her body begins to glow radiantly, everything seems to be glowing. 

I pour upon her all my love, and as the spell is finshed her body becomes limp, and here eyes damp with sleep. And when she wakes up she wraps her arms around my and kisses me, all the time muttering, "Thank you... Thank you". A sensation of joy, vibrats though me. This is the first time ever ever seen her smile, "I know not what from, but I am free now." her eyes glow with radiant light, as she dances nimbly about. This is the last time I will see my love, I have lost her... 

-Fin 

(LOL, okay this is my pathetic attempt at this coupling. I really had no idea of what I was doing but heck if people can do Link/Deku Tree then someone needs to do a Saria/Deku Tree. Althought it turned out to be Link/Saria, but I tried. Maybe I'll get it right next time..) 


End file.
